Akatsuki: Felines, Haunted Houses, and Trouble
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: I absolutely hated cats; they were sly, destructive, and were pissy when they were in heat. Unfortunately for me, however, I now have to take care of ten strays that are unnatural since my idiot boyfriend decided talked me into keeping them despite me chasing storms. How did I get myself into this mess with the Akatsuki? Rated T due to our favorite Jashinist.
1. Chapter 1: Why Always Tobi?

_Okay, I decided to make my own Akatsuki kitten story. I figured why not since it's fairly popular and I wanted to do something different._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

It was one of those rare times that this fairly well known organization was able to sit and relax. Ever since the Akatsuki had gone silent for two years, the missions weren't as frequent and things were just not as stressful. "You ready to go get the one-tailed Jinchuuriki, Danna?" the bomber, known as Deidara, asked.

"I'm ready, brat," Sasori replied getting into Hiruko before anyone could notice him.

"Sempai, look what Tobi found!" the masked man shouted as he ran into the large underground hideout followed by the Akatsuki spy Zetsu. In Tobi's hand was a black rectangle with a red button in the center.

Deidara's eyes immediately narrowed as thoughts of a detonator came to mind. "Tobi, put that down, yeah," the blonde ordered.

Tobi was an idiot and had ignored his Sempai; he proceeded to push the taunting red button cause you just have to press that shit, especially when told not to. An electrical surge ran through the main hideout and the four members weren't quick enough to react before they all blacked out.

_Drip._ A sun-kissed, yellow kitten wiggled his nose as water landed on it. _Drip._ The small creature wiped its nose with his tiny right paw to stop the water. _Drip._ Irritated, the kitten glared at whatever was bothering his nose, but grew frustrated in not being able to figure out what was causing this disaster. A water droplet hit his head and he looked up to see a hose pipe dripping water from a loose connection. Not a few seconds later the kitten's eyes went wide and he began looking around paying more attention to details. "Where the hell am I, yeah?" he wondered.

Deidara noticed the strangely tall grass and the white house that the hose was attached to; something was off. "Danna?" he called out.

"Quiet brat, your voice is too loud," Sasori's voice rang as he approached his partner through the lush, green grass. Once Sasori saw his partner, however, he froze. "...Deidara, what's going on?" Sasori was unaware that he was a red kitten with white, sock-like paws.

"...Sasori-Danna?" Deidara questioned with wide eyes.

"Tobi's head hurts..." a black kitten with an orange face stated as he too came into view. The only eye visible on the kitten's face was the right, onyx colored eye; the left eye seemed to be permanently closed. Tobi's eye went wide as he looked at Sasori and his Sempai; this was not what he was expecting to happen.

"**Tobi, next time Deidara tells you **_**not**_** to press a button, you better listen.** That's not important; why are we small _kittens_?" Zetsu said as he as he sat up from the spot he was in. He wasn't easy to be seen since he had a patch of green fur on top of his head. His body was evenly split down the middle with black and white. Two yellow, beady eyes glanced around at the unfavorable surroundings.

Tobi was _pissed_. He had every intention of sending this organization to a different world, but not himself. He was growing suspicious of the Akatsuki potentially betraying him, so Obito had decided to send them off until he once again felt the need to use the current members. Unfortunately though his plan failed and now they were stuck in this world until someone else back in the base pressed the same button, but that was a one in a million chance since the members had traveled constantly and no one knew the location of the main hideout. "We'll worry about why we're cats here in a second, yeah. More importantly, is the rest of our organization here or just us four, un?" Deidara wondered.

"I believe they're all here; I can sense the other members' chakra nearby," Sasori stated.

Deidara nodded before following the familiar trace of chakra. "This is strange, I can't feel chakra from anyone else other than our organization, yeah," the yellow kitten stated.

"Now that you mention it you're right," Sasori said continuing to walk next to his partner. "Everything needs chakra to survive yet there's nothing..."

"There is chakra, but it's all just very subtle, natural chakra. **Not everyone has it either, it's only in some places here and there**," Zetsu said as he continued to look at his surroundings.

"What types of people, Zetsu-San?!" Tobi asked.

Zetsu scowled at the orange faced kitten, "**How should I know?** We just suddenly arrived in this world. **We don't know anything other than there are some people who have chakra.**"

"They're probably the people of great importance or whatever, yeah," Deidara remarked as the rest of the Akatsuki came into sight.

A large, blue kitten that could easily be mistaken for a small cat that had black markings on its face turned its head to look at the four new arrivals. The six remaining members were sitting in a circle and had seemed to be conversing with each other. The orange kitten was sitting more in the middle; that was obviously Pein. He had a tabby-orange color with piercings adorning his body in various places. To his left stood a smaller blue kitten that had a lip piercing; her right ear what completely white. A kitten that was white with a silver tint to it sat glaring at Pein. The second largest kitten sat nearest to the silver one. This kitten was a dark brown and the short fur did a good job with hiding the various stitches covering the cat. On the other side of the largest blue kitten sat a pure black one with blank, onyx eyes. Deidara scowled at seeing Itachi, but didn't press a fight since it was at an inconvenient time. Kisame grinned at the four new comers, "Well it looks like we all did come here after all."

"What do you four remember before we were sent here?" Pein demanded to know; he jumped right to the point.

Hidan scoffed, "They probably know about as much as we fucking do; absolutely fucking shit."

Kakuzu sent his partner a hard glare, "Hidan, shut up before I make you."

"Actually, it was Tobi's fault, un," Deidara said glaring at the orange faced kitten who managed to look innocent.

"What exactly did Tobi do?" Pein asked also glancing at the subordinate. The orange kitten didn't care for Madara and had a feeling that man had been plotting something.

"If you don't mind me cutting in, the three of us saw Tobi press a red button before an electric surge erupted through the base," Sasori explained.

The more emotional members threw heated glares at the orange faced cat. Kakuzu's sort-temper got the better of him as he also glared at the childish member. Tobi actually had the intelligence to cower behind Deidara under the miser's deadly aura. Konan was staring at the subordinate; it wasn't an emotionless stare, but a stare that sent chills down one's spine. "W-What did Tobi do?" he asked timidly.

"Why the fuck would you randomly press a fucking button?" Hidan snarled starting to stalk towards Tobi.

"Hidan, stop. Right now we need to find shelter and go from there. We can't sit out in the open like this due to our size. We are extremely vulnerable," Pein reasoned as he got up and began walking off.

Konan glanced at the others before following her old friend. "What do you suggest we do to find shelter, Pein-sama? We can't risk separating because of predators and no one would want to adopt ten kittens off of the streets," she said quietly.

Pein glanced behind him to see the other members following behind, "Let's keep all options open right now. If we can't find a house to live in temporarily, then we'll settle for something still close to the residences as we can. If we wonder too far from human towns we'll be easier targets for large animals."

"Yes, Pein-sama," Konan agreed.

"Hey, we had woken up near a house, yeah," Deidara said; he had overheard Pein's last comment.

Pein stopped and looked at the blonde bomber, "You couldn't have told us sooner? Take us to the house."

Deidara nodded before he and Sasori led the group back to the dripping hose. "We didn't investigate the house at the time because we figured finding the rest of the Akatsuki was a bigger priority, un," the yellow kitten said.

"It's not in the best condition, but it's a house," Kisame remarked eyeing the structure.

Itachi had jumped on the window that overlooked the yard and peered inside, "This house seems to have been empty for a long period of time. There's dust covering every inch of space."

Pein jumped up to see what Itachi was talking about; the furniture in the home seemed to be fairly old. There was a small desk against the far left that was covered in what seemed an inch of dust. In the far left corner sat a bookshelf filled with different books and even some scrolls. "...I don't like the feel of this house," the leader said glancing at Itachi. "It's like there's a presence that we can't see in that house..."

Itachi looked back at Pein, "I know, I feel it as well..."

A snort of laughter gained the two males attention. Both Pein and Itachi looked down to see Hidan looking at them with amusement in his eyes. "Don't tell me you both are fucking scared of this damn house; here I thought you couldn't get anymore fucking lame," the Jashinist stated.

"**Idiot, there's something in that house.**" Zetsu remarked. He was able to feel a very subtle chakra presence from the inside of the house, but it wasn't a peaceful presence. It had almost an evil feel to it.

Hidan was about to retort, but a loud bang sounded from the inside of the old home that startled the Jashinist. "...What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"Shut up, idiot. How are we supposed to know what that was?" Kakuzu asked glaring at his partner.

Another bang sounded, and it seemed to be getting closer to the window that Pein and Itachi were sitting on. _BANG!_ It sounded again. Soon the banging began to quicken and the outside earth began to rumble from the sensation. All the Akatsuki members' tails bristled before a shriek startled the leader and Uchiha. They both landed on all fours safely on the grass below the window. Silence engulfed the house and everything became dead silent. "Tobi is scared of the haunted home..." the orange faced kitten stated.

"I don't think we'll staying here," Kisame mused.

"...I'm curious as to why you four were teleported directly next to this place," Itachi said; he thought there was a connection between this home and the device used to teleport them to this world.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hidan exclaimed as he darted in the grass.

The other Akatsuki members looked at each other before following after the Jashinist. "Hidan, don't run off," Pein ordered once they caught up.

Hidan glared at the leader, "You don't fucking understand, there was something in that fucking house!"

"Obviously," Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Pein began walking ahead of the others once again, "We still need to look for a place."

Silence came over the organization as they all began their journey to search for shelter.

* * *

_This story is bound to get interesting, and I would love it if you readers would inform me of what you would love to see happen in this Akatsuki Kitten adventure. :) I might change things up do to side effects of world jumping, but I'm not sure yet. Also, should i have them speak English or should I have them speaking Japanese and allow them to learn English? Please let me know! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Healy, Kansas

_I finally got around to posting the second chapter since fanfiction is finally loading! I wanted to make sure there was pletty of detail in the story and humor as well. This has some serious parts and names that aren't humor except for one name. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

The longer the Akatsuki traveled, the more irritated they became. It had been several hours since they had started their journey and they haven't come across anything other than used rabbit burrows and gofer holes. Why hadn't they come across anything else? Unfortunately for the Akatsuki they managed to end up in a practically deserted area in Kansas. About two hours after their journey started, a black road came into view; now, this was strange for the Akatsuki members because they hadn't seen roads like these before. What was more disturbing to them though were the large, metal boxes on wheels that were used for transportation. They all agreed to get answers later after they found a place to stay. This once powerful organization was now wondering near the road, following it and a sign that read 'Healy 3 miles'.

"No matter how far we fucking walk, that town isn't getting any fucking closer," Hidan complained.

"Complain later, right now we have to get to the town before it starts to rain. **I don't like how dark the sky is...**" Zetsu remarked looking up at the darkening clouds.

As if fate was against the felines, droplets of rain began to drizzle down from the sky. The Jashinist sent Zetsu a heated glare, "You just had to fucking jinx it, didn't you? Fucking bastard..."

"Hidan, enough," Pein ordered sending a glare back at said kitten. "None of us like the situation we're in; get over it."

"If you hadn't allowed Tobi into this fucking organization we wouldn't be in this God forsaken situation!" the Jashinist yowled a Pein.

Itachi's sharingan spun rapidly as he glared at Hidan, "If you do not stop complaining I will put you in Tsukuyomi."

Hidan just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Pussy Uchiha..."

"You know I actually like Tobi; he cheers up our gloomy organization," Kisame stated; the rain wasn't really bothering him much.

Deidara scowled, "He's the most annoying person on the face of this planet, yeah."

"Sempai, Tobi's feet hurt," the orange faced kitten whined.

"I don't care, un!" the blonde shouted.

All of a sudden the blonde bomber felt added weight to his back. "Can I get a lift?" Tobi asked hopefully.

Deidara hissed and shook the idiot off, "No, now get away from me, yeah!"

Soon the rain began to pour on the ten, nearly helpless kittens; they needed to get to shelter as quickly as they could. Each member harnessed what little chakra as their new bodies would allow and they darted as quickly as their little feet would allow them to. Thanks to the excess speed the Akatsuki were able to make it into the small town in the middle of nowhere. "So what now, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked glancing around at the sturdy, structured buildings.

"We go door to door and try to convince the owner to let us stay," the leader said trying to find a suitable residence.

"That's fucking bullshit! Why don't we just fend for ourselves?!" Hidan exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I agree with Hidan. We shouldn't have to rely on others," Kakuzu remarked.

"While I understand your point, we can't survive on our own. Due to our small bodies we can't hunt anything without putting our weaker selves in danger. In addition there is no guarantee we'd be successful with hunting and catching food daily to feed our numbers," Pein justified.

"That would be a lot of prey to hunt," Kisame mused.

"Half of the apartment signs say no pets," Itachi noted as they continued passing buildings in the small town.

"Keep looking," the ginger cat instructed.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Hidan shouted.

Tobi pranced up on the door step of a Victorian style, two story home; the building looked very elegant. "Tobi thinks we should try this home!" the kitten remarked.

The nine kittens all looked at each other before walking up the wooden steps that led to the beautiful, white porch; music was heard playing from inside the home. The orange faced kitten walked up to do the door before scratching the nice wooden door and meowing as loud as he could.

**First Person!**

I turned down the music I was playing in the living room and listened. _Meow!_ I heard it again; a sigh escaped my mouth as I opened the door to reveal ten, oddly covered kitten sitting on my porch. I scowled at the sight, "Go figure; the cat person in the house attracts ten strays."

"Babe, who's at the door?" I heard my boyfriend's masculine voice ask from our shared bedroom.

"Your best friend, "I growled knowing he'd insist on keeping the felines.

I wasn't a cat person at all; I loved dogs, reptiles, birds and anything else but cats. I thought they were cute but I kid you not they're Satan's spies. Strong arms wrapped around my waist as my boyfriend looked over my shoulder with curiosity in his eyes. I was irritated the second his eyes locked onto the kittens. "Temperance, we need to keep them," Wyatt said in his sexy voice that I found almost irresistible.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes; his thick brown locks contrasted with my natural red hair. "You know I can't take care of them; I'm on the road most of the time chasing storms," I remarked. "That would leave you with full responsibility of the kittens on top of you working all the time; it's not the smartest decisi-" I stopped mid way as I noticed one kitten in particular had a green patch of fur on its head; I didn't know why I didn't notice it before, but I did now. I sighed in defeat, "You're lucky one happens to have green on his head and that it's my favorite color."

His warm lips kissed my cheek while he grinned happily, "Thank, babe; I'm actually amazed that you aren't out there taking photos or wherever it is you do." He let go of my waist to pick up three of the kittens who seemed to protest.

I picked up the back and white kitten with the green fur while scowling at my nicely tanned boyfriend, "I chase natural disasters and catch them on film; the weather conditions currently haven't been met for any natural disaster to occur right now so I'm not worried about it. The only storm that might be a possibility is a potential thunderstorm, but once again the atmosphere isn't in perfect conditions for one. Besides, the other chasers and I are off until tomorrow; we'll once again head out to chase storms in the early morning." I found it strange that the remaining six kittens had followed us into our home, but not as suspicious as my boyfriend giving me a sheepish smile; bastard was planning something.

My eyes narrowed at his light brown ones, "I know that look; what is that damn mind of yours plotting?"

His signature smirk that I had fallen for came to his face as he looked at the kitten in my arms, "I actually got a call from my boss; I'm going on a business trip tomorrow so I'll need you to take the cats with you."

It took a second for me to fully understand what he was saying but once it clicked I exploded, "Oh hell no! Babe, you do realize they are royally screwed if we get hit by a tornado, right?! I'm not okay with this!"

Wyatt stood looking down at me completely taking advantage of his height of 6'5" compared to my 5'8". Fucker knew he had a height advantage, but he knew I was a walking time bomb with my temper if things didn't go according to plan. "Babe, I'll buy all the supplies and name them; please don't be upset..." he said in a sugary sweet voice I didn't really care for.

"You say I have to take them with me on a car trip that may or may not get the poor animals killed and you're asking me _not_ to be upset?! Fucking bullshit!" I shouted.

Wyatt kissed me despite my glares, "Sweetheart, I'll go to the store to let you cool down, okay? I'll buy all the supplies."

I inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Fine but you're not naming them; since they're coming with me I get to call them whatever I want..."

My brunette boyfriend opened his mouth to comment but then thought of the options he had. After reconsidering he nodded and kissed me in a way that said 'I'll make it up to you tonight'. I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily though. "Drive safely in the rain," I said as he grabbed his car keys and left.

I gently placed the kitten in my arms on the ground and glanced at the other nine kittens and noticed their completely soaked forms. "You guys will catch a cold if you don't get dry; you also probably stink from being strays and all...C'mon, I'm giving you guys a warm bath," I mentioned as I turned around and headed to the master bathroom that was connected to my bedroom.

I was a little surprised when the cats followed me into the bathroom; their intelligence made me more suspicious of cats being spies. I turned on the Jacuzzi-style bathtub and let it warm up before picking up the largest blue cat and putting him in the tub of shallow water because of the blue coloring I had automatically assumed the cats were all dyed, but I was completely wrong; when I began shampooing him I noticed that the roots were the same color as the main fur. It was all natural. I finished washing him with little trouble and placed him on a dry towel that I had layed out. Once I finished washing the cats and checking their genders, I took the towels and began to thoroughly dry each one individually. "I hate how expensive this will get," I sighed.

"Let's see...I need to give you cool names since you'll be with me chasing storms," I remarked picking up my kitty with the green fur and placed him in my lap as I stroked his fur. "I think Willow would work; the fur on top of your head reminds me of a Willow tree," I said before placing him on my left.

**Third Person!**

The ginger placed Zetsu on the ground before picking up Kisame. "**She definitely puts thoughts into her names.** I'm grateful it wasn't something too ridiculous," Zetsu said; his eyes were fixated on the girl to see what name she came up for Kisame.

Temperance began running her fingers through Kisame's fur while staring ahead as if trying to think of the perfect name. "Lamar; it's Spanish for 'from the sea'. Your fur is so blue it reminded me of the ocean," she said before placing him on the ground.

"It's definitely a strange name; I'm just grateful it isn't something worse than that..." Kisame mused sitting next to Zetsu as they watched her pick up Itachi.

"I am naming you Gandalf; he's a fun character from the movie 'The Lord of the Rings'. The books were way better, but both were good," the red head said placing the renamed Itachi on the ground and picking up the orange kitten. "I still can't get over the fact that you have piercings as a _kitten_. That I know for a fact is animal abuse. As for your name...hmm..." she once again grew quiet in thought as the Akatsuki all watched to see what their leader would do. "I'm thinking either Azrael or Titan. Azrael mean 'angel of death' in Hebrew and Titan was the former God of Mount Olympus before Zeus overpowered him. I'm thinking Titan would be a great name for you, so you are now named after a God, congratulations."

Pein wasn't upset with his name, but he didn't really care for the name either since he believed he was a 'god'.

Temperance placed 'Titan' on the floor before her emerald orbs locked onto the smaller blue kitten with the white ear: Konan. "You are such a pretty girl; I shall give you a beautiful yet strong name," the ginger declared picking her up gently. "Let's see...Angel is far too popular for a cat name...Aphrodite, she is the Goddess of beauty and love. I think that fits your pretty self perfectly." She then placed the renamed Konan on the ground and picked up the yowling Hidan. "You sure have a temper, huh?"

"Put me the fuck down! I will sacrifice your ass to Jashin!" the Jashinist hissed as he tried to squirm out of her grip.

"Cyclone fits you perfectly," the ginger said putting him with the already named kittens.

Hidan glared at the girl, "What kind of a name if fucking cyclone?! The fuck?!"

"Hidan, a cyclone is a violent wind turning either clockwise or counter clockwise," Pein said.

The Jashinist blinked before understanding, "...Oh. I'm okay with that then."

"Idiot," Kakuzu said just as he was picked up by their host.

Temperance stroked his fur while staring right at him, "I like Cosmo for you; it's different which fits your eyes." She placed him gently on the ground and sighed before looking at the remaining three kittens. She picked up Deidara and placed him on her lap. "You know, you remind me of the sun with that fur of yours...Sunburst seems to fit. A sunburst is a sudden, brief appearance of the full sun from behind the clouds," she explained before placing him on the ground.

"That name definitely seems to fit you, brat," Sasori said before he was picked up.

Deidara wasn't too happy about his name though because it seemed a bit too feminine.

"I'll name you Jupiter after the largest planet since your red fur reminds me of Jupiter's Great Red Spot," the ginger concluded placing 'Jupiter' on the ground and looking at the last, unnamed kitten. "...I have a feeling you're going to be the most evil out of the bunch...Catzilla will be your name whether or not you like it."

A sigh escaped the girl's lips before she pulled out her white iphone and tapping her thumbs onto the screen to send her boyfriend all the cat names so he could get nametags. The fact the cats were staring at it with much curiosity didn't escape Temperance's line of sight. "You know, you cats are pretty strange; are you demon kitties or something?" she asked standing up and gathering all the soaked towels used to dry the kittens before placing them in the laundry hamper. "Alright, let's go to the living room to chill for a while so I can make sure you won't break anything."

Temperance led the cats through the house until they were in the kitchen that was about midway in the house between the lounging library and the master bedroom to grab the cats a bowl of water. Once filled she brought it to the fully furnished living room and placed it on the ground near the couch. I wasn't surprised when the cats all ran up to the bowl and began lapping up the cold water as if they had been traveling a long distance.

"You cats haven't had anything to drink in a long time have you?" the red head asked picking Willow up once he had his fill of water.

Zetsu wasn't sure what to think of this situation; he liked the feel, but he wasn't liking the close encounter to flesh without being able to actually eat it. Temperance closed her eyes as she sat back in her chair and dozed off.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to actually work on it, but I was finally able to finish it. If you don't know what Victorian houses look like, you should look them up because they are very pretty. Also Healy, Kansas is an actually town. Please review and let me know what you think!:) _


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing the Chase

_Okay guys! Just recently got back from vacation down in Florida and I finally had time to work on my fanfictions! I've been getting into a Harry Potter mood due to my trip to Universal Studios in Orlando. I was so happy going into Hogsmeade! Anyways guys, I hope you like this new chapter that's starting the storm chasing. I promise that I'll get back to the haunted house portion, but right now I'm introducing other characters into the story. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**First Person!**

"Temperance, sweetheart, it's time to wake up," I heard a voice say. "Babe, it's three in the morning and sleeping on the recliner won't do your back any good."

I tiredly opened my eyes and looked at my boyfriend as everything slowly came to me; he just now tried waking me up at three in the fucking morning? I yawned before looking at him very confused, "Why are you so late getting back?"

"I couldn't find any decent pet supplies in town so I had to go to the next one over," Wyatt said kissing me gently and moving some hair out of my face.

My eyes narrowed after a minute of thinking what he said; unfortunately for him when I wake up or am woken up, my brain is fully functional. "Are you saying that PetCo isn't sufficient for pet supplies?" I questioned. "You know what, forget it; just go to bed. I'm staying on the couch tonight. If I'm gone before you're up, expect this to continue when I'm back and you're done with your business trip; I swear if there is something else that you're hiding I will find out." I got up and moved to the couch before laying down and curling up facing the back of the couch.

I heard Wyatt sigh before placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my right shoulder with a glare that could rival the Rock's. "Wyatt, get the fuck away from me before I decide to kick your ass; I may not be as tall as you, but I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with your shit," I growled.

Wyatt frowned before leaving and going in the bedroom for bed. "Goodnight, I love you," he said before he closed the bedroom door.

I felt added weight to the couch so I looked over to see Aphrodite looking at me with curious eyes. I stroked her head gently and looked in her eyes, "You think he's cheating on me? I guess it really doesn't matter since I travel around quite frequently with a lesbian and some single, attractive guys..." I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but I found it impossible.

Unlike some people I had a hard time sleeping once I was awake. I have really bad insomnia most nights so sleep is out of the question more often than not. I just layed there resting my eyes while stroking the small, blue kitten.

**Third Person!**

Konan wasn't sure why the petting felt so good or why she had started purring, but she was aware of the Akatsuki watching her. "Why the hell are you being nice to her?" Hidan asked.

"We need her to like us so she won't throw us back out while she's traveling; that would be the perfect time for her to do so," Konan reasoned.

Pein frowned, "Unfortunately Konan has a point; we have no idea what the girl will do once we are out of the safety of her home."

"She might not fucking do anything since she told her fucking boyfriend she would name us and take us in," Hidan remarked jumping on the window sill.

"We still can't be too sure," Itachi said as the rest of the Akatsuki curled up on the soft, carpeted floor.

"I'm curious as to how this storm chasing actually happens," Kisame grinned.

"**It can't be all that exciting.** You never know; storms are rather spontaneous sometimes," Zetsu said.

"I don't care either way, but I don't want to get caught up in something ridiculous," Kakuzu grumbled.

"They're just fucking storms," the Jashinist remarked.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Can we just change the subject, yeah?"

"Senpai, the girl has a lot of piercings," Tobi remarked from the back of the couch.

"Why should I care, un?" 'Sunburst' questioned.

"We should all rest; we don't know when we are going to be traveling or for how long," Sasori mentioned.

Pein nodded in agreement, "Sasori is right, especially if we end up getting dropped off somewhere." The Akatsuki nodded and before long they all drifted into a deep sleep that promised pleasant dreams.

The ten kittens woke up to a techno/rock song playing rather loudly in the living room. Startled, they glanced around until their eyes locked onto the device that Temperance was using to communicate with the previous day. The red head emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a Jurassic Park beach towel and with her hair wrapped in a towel to allow her hair to dry quicker. With a sigh the tired girl picked up the phone before answering.

**First Person!**

I recognized the ringtone playing from my phone just as I finished putting in my snakebites and all my earrings. Both ears were pierced along the ear; the only difference was my cartilage piercings. My right ear had the industrial bar and my left ear was pierced all the way along the cartilage. I rushed out of the bathroom and picked up my phone with a smirk. "Thank you for calling Little Caesar's, what can I do for you?" I joked.

There was a pause before my lesbian friend replied with a gangster attitude, "Yes, I'll have the smart ass bitch with a side of fuck you!"

I started laughing, "I haven't heard you say that one before. How are you Cynthia?"

"Pretty fucking tired; why do we have to get up at five in the damn morning?" she asked.

"We need to be up that early so we can be on the road at six. Remember we have to figure out where storms will be likely to hit in Tornado Alley. You know this so why do you ask almost every time we do chase storms?" I questioned walking to the dresser just outside of the bathroom and dropping my towel; I was very confident in my body. I had double D breasts and a decent butt so I couldn't complain. I wasn't bone skinny like most girls, but rather muscular since I needed to be in shape to make sure I could run from a storm if needed.

Now the reason I have a dresser out of my room is because Wyatt had always bitched when I flipped the light switch on so early in the morning and so out of courtesy I put a dresser in a place I could have lighting. Ignoring the stares I was getting from some of the kittens I put Cynthia on speaker phone and began searching for clothes. "I keep asking because I'm hoping you'll let me get more sleep," she answered. "By the way, you sound rather groggy. Insomnia keep you up yet again?"

"Yes and no," I said putting on my undergarments consisting of a black bra with white skulls and a lacy, black thong with 'whatever' printed on the front.

"What happened? Did your pussy of a boyfriend piss you off again? If he did I'll kick his ass."

"I don't want to talk about it, Cynthia; besides, I said drama wasn't allowed into our conversations," I reminded putting on a pair of cargo pants before going into the kitchen with my phone and grabbed some cherry pop tarts.

"You're too cute for that asshole; I can't help but ask," Cynthia remarked before yelling at her vehicle's driver, Mathew, "Oi, fucker, no speeding! I don't need the boss yelling at us for being late because you get another ticket!"

I scowled at the phone, "Cynthia, put me on speaker real quick."

I could feel her smirk through the phone before giving me an 'okay'. "Matty, you better be on fucking time or I'll get Seth to kick your ass again. I know you're excited but calm your tits," I lectured.

"But Val, I dun wanna wait; I wanna chase storms," Matt pouted in his Spanish accent; he always called me Val since my last name was Valentine.

"I don't care, if you're late I'll find you a replacement," I threatened.

"Okay I'll be good!" he remarked.

"Well, we're five minutes from you house; you better have a shirt on unless you want to be raped, "Cynthia said.

"Psh, it wouldn't be rape," I remarked walking back to my dresser after finishing my pop tart.

"Don't fucking tease me," she said.

I rolled my eyes as I put on my Gorillaz t-shirt, "I'll be naked just for you."

It was silent for a bit before Cynthia finally spoke, "You're fucking lying. You're more faithful in a relationship than a dog spoiled by his master."

"Of course I am, you know I hate cheating," I said glancing down at my cats; some of the males were looking at me uncomfortably or with what seemed to be a mini nosebleed and a kitty grin.

"Well we just pulled into your driveway, bye!" Cynthia said before hanging up.

I shook my head as I found me a pair of Hogwarts socks before putting them on my manicured feet just before there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" I said loudly enough for them to hear me but not too loud to where Wyatt would wake up.

The front door opened to reveal my navigation team: Mathew and Cynthia. Cynthia Rose had natural, jet black hair that was in a pixie cut style that made her deep, blue eyes practically shine. She was very tanned to the point where one could easily mistake her nationality. She wore a skin tight, black tank top and short shorts that showed off her mostly lacking body. Cynthia was an A-Cup and had a smaller butt than me on her skinny form; she was wearing low rise, neon pink converse shoes. She stood at the average 5'5" and is twenty-five years of age. Matty was Hispanic, but had a lighter skin tone than average. He had thick, dark brown hair that fell nicely on his forehead allowing his green eyes to pop. He was wearing a Black Sabbath shirt and loose jeans that fell onto black converse. He was a short male standing at 5'7" for a twenty-four year old. Out of the three of us I was the oldest being twenty-six; I was the tallest out of our group though so I was okay with this. The oldest was Seth who was twenty-eight. "We just waiting on Sethy-poo?" Cynthia asked walking straight to the kitchen.

"Yeah, like normal he's the last one to arrive," I replied sitting on the couch to put on my Dr. Who converse on.

Mathew glanced around the room at each of the ten kittens that seemed rather annoyed. "Um, Val, why do you have so many cats?" he asked uncertainly.

"Wyatt was a dumbass and wanted me to keep them when he has a business trip and now I have to bring them with me on the trip," I deadpanned.

Cynthia rose an eyebrow before glancing at me, "Is this what got you mad at the dumbass?"

I sighed as I took my hair out of the towel and headed straight for the bathroom to brush it, "It started an argument, but that isn't the main reason; can we please not talk about this? I don't like drama."

Mathew came into the bathroom and leaned against the doorway, "Do tell us; I'm a very curious guy."

"No, Matty, now leave it be," I said brushing my hair and sloppily throwing it partially up for that wild look.

"Hey, Temperance, your pussies remind me of a group of guys from an anime show I'm forbidden to mention," Cynthia practically shouted from the living room.

My eye twitched, "I told you not to mention it because that's all you talk about otherwise. No anime topics."

Mathew had made his way to the living room before examining the now suspicious cats more closely. "You're right, Rosy, they do look an awful lot like the Akatsuki. How strange is that..." the Hispanic said.

I grabbed my hat and put it on backwards to complete my punk look. "What did I say about talking about anime?" I glared.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Mathew said.

I came out of the bathroom and entered the living room to see Cynthia sitting on the couch looking at a map she had in hand; I could sense her eagerness. I also noticed the Weather Channel was on in the living room. The weather was looking very promising today for tornados over some parts of the country. I sat down as we waited for Seth and our other crew members to arrive. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Temperance?" the twenty-five year old asked.

"I sure am; Texas seems like the spot we want to hit. The storm seems to be forming here according to the Weather Channel and is heading South so we can follow this system to our destination. If we're lucky we'll catch an F4 or F5. I'll count on you two to point out any back-roads or short cuts that will get us there quicker," I said looking between Cynthia and Mathew. "Like usual Corey and James will be handling the satellites to keep an eye on the storm system to make sure we stay on the right path. Be ready for about a nine hour drive."

Cynthia groaned before getting back up, "Well damn it all; I was hoping to avoid long ass drives."

I rolled my eyes before a car horn gained my attention; Seth was always making himself known. "Well, I'm going to yell at Seth and put my suitcase in the car before loading up the kitties; the others will be here since they live relatively close to Seth and follow him respectively," I said grabbing my small suitcase that I packed yesterday and heading outside.

Mathew and Cynthia both nodded before grabbing the maps; Cynthia frowned when she looked at the Louisiana map. "Matt, what have I told you about folding the maps? You roll them so you don't get a bit crease through cities," she lectured.

I opened the truck cab and frowned at the grinning Seth. The handsome blonde haired, blue eyed man stood at 5'6" and could be very unpredictable sometimes. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that fell over black converse shoes. He was muscular and could easily take down Wyatt if he wanted to. "How are you, boss-lady? Ready for a fabulous day?"

I put my suitcase and put it in the back of the four door F-350, "Yeah, but you forget that Wyatt is still sleeping, dumbass."

"I didn't forget; I honked to wake that ass hole up," the blonde grinned.

"Why are you guys such dicks to him?" I deadpanned before heading back to the house and picking up two of the lighter kittens. "Alright kitties, we are heading out," I said walking back outside with the front door open as the other eight kittens followed me to the vehicle.

I placed Aphrodite and Sunburst in the truck and noticed the other kittens jumping in on their own. "...You cats a very intelligent..." I remarked closing the door behind the cats and noticing a camper truck pull up; it was our radar group.

The camper's engine was cut and two identical twins stepped out with grins plastered on their faces. Corey and James both were 5'7" and weren't muscular or skinny either. Both had thick, short brown hair and light green eyes; they were nothing short of attractive. Like Seth they had dark blue jeans and converse, but they wore grey-blue shirts instead of the black. "How is the boss?" Corey asked throwing an arm around his brother.

"We never want to spend a week without your supervision again; we got into too much mischief," James added.

I crossed my arms before raising an eyebrow, "What did you two do this time? If I find out you were arrested yet again do to your inability to behave in public then I'll be pissed."

"Actually we weren't," Corey remarked as the others gathered. "You see, during our weeks break we thought it would be a good idea to see a movie; now considering we haven't been in the theater for a while, James brought along his girlfriend to go see Iron Man 3."

"Before the movie actually started we had heard the sound of shoes getting stuck on the floor behind our row and heard someone whisper to another saying 'it's sticky'. I couldn't help but turn around and say 'I just came'," James said innocently.

"Amy broke up with him as a result," the other twin grinned.

I shook my head at their antics before the radio caught my attention. "Rotation has been spotted in Southeast Kansas; stay away from windows and get to the lowest point of your house-"

"Come on, let's go!" I said jumping into the truck, "Cynthia, Mathew, give me the quickest route to take!" I closed the door just as Seth jumped into the driver's seat and we began heading towards the promising weather system.

* * *

_Most of the OCs in this chapter are not getting paired up with anyone, and when I say most, I mean all but Temperance. I'm kind of wanting to get to know my readers and getting some information to make my stories better. Feel free to either answer or ignore the question! :)_

**_Q:_**_ What is your favorite anime and character in said anime and why?_

**_Fun Fact:_**_ Temperance is a very forgiving person but can get pissed over the stupidest things sometimes; she has a temper from hell._

_Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Storm Chasing pt1

_I finally finished this chapter and posted it for you because I love you readers :)_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"James, Corey, give me a satellite reading," I said through the truck's radio.

It was silent for a moment before I got a reply. "It looks to be heading Southwest, but we'll miss it if we continue going this speed. If we do choose to intercept we might miss the storm due to the distance," one of the twins replied.

"So how about it, boss-lady, we going to chase this one or wait?" Mathew asked through his radio.

I thought for a minute before smirking, "If we are going to intercept I'll need that route, Matty."

"You want to head east-bound on 283; keep going until you reach Great Bend," he instructed.

I nodded just as we turned onto the highway; I looked at our speed and face-palmed. "Seth, if we're going to catch this tornado we need to go faster," I instructed.

The blonde sighed before letting his foot press all the way down on the foot-pedal. I grinned wildly as I grabbed my Imagine Dragons CD and popped it into the radio on full blast. One of my favorite songs began playing, and as soon as the lyrics started, I began singing along in my lower singing voice. I wasn't quite bass, but I could hit the bass notes. "I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals," I sang before mimicking the exaggerated breathing in the song. " I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, whoa. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones; enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive."

I surprisingly heard whooping from Corey and James' car over the music so I looked out the window to see one of the twins with their head out the window while shouting. I laughed at his antics before looking over at the field, "Seth, we should cut through the field so we can cut some time with our driving."

"Would you like to drive?" he asked slightly irritated.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Would you like to drive?" he repeated.

I smirked, "Yes, I'd love to; have you lost your nerve in the last week?"

Seth gave me a straight face before grinning like the danger-loving man I knew so well. "Tighten your seatbelt and hold on, kitties," he said before sharply turning onto a dirt road that was right next to a cornfield.

"I can't find this road, guys; it's like you randomly turned onto 'Bob's road," Matt's sarcastic voice said through the radio.

I rolled my eyes, "We're just cutting through to save time."

"Found the road; you're going to keep going past the brush that's a couple miles ahead of you guys," Matty said.

"What's beyond it?" Seth questioned as the brush came into view.

"Beyond what?" Wyatt asked.

"Beyond what?" I snapped, "Beyond the brush!"

It was quiet for a quick moment before he answered, "Oh, uh, it's the highway; southbound 281."

I glanced at Seth before talking into the radio, "Are you sure?"

"Uh yeah, trust me; Matty is good, Matty is wise," he answered.

**Third Person!**

The Akatsuki were unsure what to make of their current situation; they weren't used to this strange form of transportation or the style of music playing rather loudly in the car. Kakuzu, being the short-tempered man he was, was beginning to become more and more irritated with all the unnecessary noise traveling through the vehicle; Hidan's vulgar swearing wasn't helping the situation at all either. All in all, the miser was ready to snap. "Tobi doesn't like this!" the orange faced kitten shouted.

"This is definitely a reckless way to live, " Kisame mused watching as the cornfield zoomed by.

"Hn," was all Itachi said in response.

As soon as the group pulled out onto the highway, a group of fancy black, Suburbans began speeding to pass Seth's car up. Temperance looked over and scowled, "Jonas, son of a bitch..." The ginger then picked up the radio, "Corey, what is that ass hole doing here?"

"I'm not sure; he seems to be doing what he normally does and follow our every move to steel our research. That bastard may have a bunch of sponsors and a bunch of fancy equipment, but he lacks instinct; that's probably why he is here," Corey replied irritated.

"Look out!" Temperance shouted just as a large, black camper truck began driving intentionally in the middle of the road to run them off; it fucking worked.

Seth swerved off to the left shoulder where he hit the brakes and soon after came to a stop. "Fucking dick!" the blonde shouted getting out to inspect the damage.

"Holy fuck! Talk about a douche bag!" Hidan shouted.

The Akatsuki were in total shock due to the sudden jerking of the car and random bumps they had hit before coming to a stop. "These vehicles are rather dangerous," Kisame mused after he started to relax; well, as relaxed a ninja could get.

Temperance threw the wire, attached radio at the truck's dashboard, "Dammit!" She was pissed.

"Seems like the bitch has a fucking temper," Hidan pointed out.

The rest of the crew pulled off on the shoulder and approached Seth's truck. "You guys okay?" Cynthia asked coming over to her best friend's opened window.

"We need to make a quick stop; we have a flat tire," Seth grumbled.

The six storm chasers all sighed and got ready to put on the spare tire. Temperance clicked her tongue in frustration, "Next time I come across them I'll kick his ass into next week."

Seth rolled his eyes before swatting the ginger upside the head, "Calm down; sure he is a jerk, but that doesn't mean you should beat him up."

"I will do what I want, dammit!" the twenty-six your old snapped.

"Make sure the cats are safe while we change the tire," the blonde rolled his eyes as he got the necessary tools from the bed of the truck.

With a roll of her eyes, Temperance opened the truck's cab and looked over the kittens. "Looks like you guys are okay; a little shaken up, yes, but no harm is visible," she said picking 'Lamar' up and running her fingers through his fur with a sigh. "I think I should teach that selfish, two-timing snake a lesson for running us off the road like that; fucker needs to pay closer attention..."

Cynthia poked her head over my shoulder and grinned at the kittens, "Well, looks like the little shits are okay after all."

Temperance sighed, "Yeah, and I'm grateful for it. I may not like cats, but I don't like the idea of them getting hurt...They seem like more than just cats..."

"And with that you're freaking me out," the lesbian said leaning against the truck as the boys put the spare tire on. "Do you have an idea where the next system will form? There's no way we're going to be able to chase this one now because of Jonas."

"I have no idea; we're just going to have to wait and see," the ginger said placing Kisame back into the truck's cab.

"Leader-sama, what are we going to do once we're human?" Kisame asked.

Pein thought for a moment before speaking, "After getting the information we need we'll keep the girl captive along with their 'team' until we get home."

"Can we fucking sacrifice them?" 'Cyclone' asked glaring at the two girls.

"Maybe later, but right now, no," Pein remarked.

Hidan grinned as his eyes never left his potential sacrifices, "Fucking fantastic."

Pretty soon everyone was back in their respectable vehicles and on their way to Pratt, Kansas for their car stop. Temperance glared at Jonas' team who were talking to a news crew about their apparent 'success'. Without second thoughts and before the rest of her team could comprehend what she was doing, Temperance walked over to Jonas' cocky team and smacked the hat right off of the jerk's head. Jonas had thick brown locks that was kept short and tidy. Despite his horrible, egotistical personality, he was a very attractive man standing at six foot. The thirty year old male's light brown eyes were locked onto her in shock. "Why did you run us off the fucking road, dick?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Temperance shouted; she was unaware of her team running up to stop the fight.

"You should be more careful with your driving!" Jonas shouted. "You're too reckless and crazy!"

Temperance swung her fist and popped the brunette in the jaw before Cynthia and the twins grabbed hold of her and began pulling her away. "Cool it, Temperance, he isn't worth your time," the black haired girl warned.

"I'll fucking teach you to mind your fucking manners, ass! I'll rip your throat out!" the twenty-six year old shouted unable to calm herself down.

Jonas began backing off while sending glares at the ginger. "Get off me, I'll fucking calm down," said ginger growled.

Cynthia and Corey cautiously let go of their temperamental friend before making their way back to the vehicles since their tires were set and ready to go. "You okay there?" James asked.

"Yeah," Temperance sighed.

Seth scowled at his life-long friend, "You aren't supposed to lose your cool like that."

The ginger frowned, "I know, but I couldn't help it; he is obsessed with himself."

**First Person!**

"You guys okay?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl who looked no older than eighteen looking at the group with mild interest, but genuine concern. "I noticed the animals in the car and couldn't help but notice you needed a new tire; I'm studying to be a vet so I was just checking to see if they were alright," she said.

This girl had light brown hair with a green tint to it that made it seem like a red color that was styled in a loose ponytail that reached just the top of her butt. Her eyes seemed to be the same not-red color as her seemingly snarled hair that looked pretty on her slightly tanned, white skin. Near her right ear were a couple of bird feathers that just seemed to attach themselves in it naturally; she had to look up at me since she was 5'5". "Yeah, we checked on them as soon as the event happened; we're storm chasers so unfortunately these things happen. The cats are fine though," I remarked looking at her cute outfit.

If thought s of me being bisexual come to mind, I am not; because of Cynthia I tended to play closer attention to outfits than I should have. Her outfit consisted of a tank-top, shorts, and cowboy boots that showed off her nicely filled body. She didn't look slutty, but rather adorable; the urge to hug the shit out of her came over me. "You have cats in your car when you're chasing storms..?" the girl said with a slight glare in her eyes.

I sighed, "Let me explain; my boyfriend wanted to keep the cats so I agreed to it before he said he was going on a business trip which left me with taking care of the cats."

"Oh; would you mind if I got a look at them..?"

"I'm Temperance, and you are?" I asked leading her to Seth's truck; it was then that my attention turned towards the sky and couldn't help but notice the darkening of the clouds.

"Helen Fletcher, but you can call me Ellen," she replied looking into the back seat and freezing instantly.

I noticed her behavior which caused my curiosity to grow, "What is it?"

"...I have a kind of sixth sense with animals, and they aren't your average cats..." Helen replied continuing to have a stare down with the kittens.

Corey walked up next to me and pointed at the sky, "Hey, Temperance, what do you think?"

I instantly looked up to notice a greenish coloring to the clouds. "Tell everyone to pack up and to get going; we're going green," I stated before turning my attention back to Helen. "I'll let you come over and inspect them later, but right now we have a storm to chase." I took a pen and wrote down my number before handing it to her. "Call me in about a week."

She nodded before we once again on the road heading for the promising storm.

* * *

_I know another cliff hanger, but oh well. _

_You know you love it :)_

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5: Storm Chasing Pt2

_I finally finished typing this chapter! Now it's fairly long and has a serious part in the chapter. _

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

I was constantly looking at the sky as it continued to darken; I was driving this time since I had a greater instinct with the weather than Seth did. "Temperance, you'll need to continue on this road for a couple of miles heading East to Wichita," Mathew said over the radio.

"Copy that; Corey, give me a reading with the radar," Seth ordered looking in the review mirror at the cats who were trying to get in the front seats for a better view.

"This is James, Corey is driving. We should be able to intercept if we stay on this road. Also, fair warning, Jonas and his crew are going to pass us up yet again," James said as a growl came to his voice when he mentioned the self-absorbed prick.

I scowled at the side mirror seeing the ass starting to pass us, "Fucking dick..."

We passed a dirt road to the right before I looked up at the sky and came to a stop. "Hey, hey what are you doing?" Seth practically shouted just as the tornado touched down and began going towards the road we would have been on.

"Look at the angle of the funnel and up-draft...She's going to shift..." I said; thankfully we sped ahead of the others who were a good mile behind.

The twenty-eight year old looked at the sky before looking back at me just as the cats all migrated to the front seats. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive...She's a sidewinder. Wasn't there a road back there?" I asked to confirm before shifting into reverse.

"Yeah," Seth said looking behind us.

I immediately hit the gas pedal before shifting into drive and going down the road with the others in tow. "What are you guys doing? We're going to miss it!" James said.

"Hook me up," I said before picking up the radio. "That tornado is going to change its path."

"You sure about this, boss?" Mathew questioned.

Seth took the headset and placed it around my neck before placing the speaker box on my pant's waist line. I put down the truck radio before speaking into the microphone piece, "I just know that's what it's doing."

As if it was willing to prove my point, we started getting hammered by hail and rain. I smirked at Seth, "You guys should hang back; Seth and I are going to pull ahead closer."

Were we slightly suicidal to do so? Absolutely. Seth was known as 'The Extreme' due to circumstances that happened a while back. Ever since we had been chasing storms we always went as close as we could to the tornado just to feel the adrenaline rush that came with being close to such a beautiful yet dangerous phenomenon. "Are you fucking crazy?! The National Weather Service predicts it's a strong F2 or maybe an F3!" Cynthia shouted.

"The Extreme is going into action!" James shouted excitedly.

Seth grinned, "We'll be fine, Cynthia; we're going to stay back 150 yards away at the least."

"...You do realize that's not very comforting..." my lesbian friend snapped.

"You ready?" I asked Seth. Before he could answer, however, I was already flooring it while the others hung back. Sure enough, lightening was striking around our vehicle as we got closer to the twister.

This storm wasn't normal.

I didn't think that because of livestock being carried by the high winds, but because of the _feel_ of the storm. The lightening seemed to be attracted to our vehicle and so I immediately stopped the truck, got out, and set to work filming the storm. "This is so weird!" I shouted at Seth over the high-speed winds.

"I don't think I have ever seen this intense amount of lightening before in a secluded area!" my friend replied setting to work snapping pictures of the funnel that was about 200 yards away.

It didn't catch my attention, but the kittens began stepping out of our Ford to see what we were so excited about. I was, however, aware of the tornado that seemed to be shifting in our direction. I was entranced by the power of the towering monster, and I couldn't help but recall the destroyer of my world. Forgetting about the camera that was recording on its firm camera stand, I began slowly walking towards the funnel in hopes of meeting the tornado half-way. Seth's eyes locked onto me before darting over and restraining me, "What are you doing?!"

"I want to see him!" I shouted trying to push him off. "I want to see him!"

That was when a bolt of lightning struck the ten kittens and sent Seth and I flying, knocking us off our feet. "Shit!" I shouted before nursing my throbbing skull. "Hey, Seth, are you and the kittens-" I froze as nine naked males and a naked female with only collars on stood their looking shocked. I didn't know what to do except grab the only female and move her to the other side of the vehicle. I turned away from the woman before grabbing my suitcase and opening it up for her. "Get what you would like," I whispered.

"Thank you," she replied just as quiet.

I sighed when I heard the other vehicles pulling up behind our truck. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Konan standing in my loose clothing. She was wearing a pair of my black jeans that were rolled up due to my height and my tighter, blue shirt. her feet remained bare from any shoes since I didn't pack any. I swallowed a lump in my throat before nodding. "Can we fucking sacrifice them now?!" I heard a voice shout.

I tensed before running back to where Seth was and saw my team standing in mass confusion. Cynthia's eyes locked on Konan and I could have sworn I saw a spark light up in them. "Can anyone explain to me what just happened? " I asked looking over the group of males before looking at my guy friends. "Get them some clothes before this becomes more awkward..."

James and Corey both grinned. "We actually brought a bunch of clothes in case we needed to donate to those with destroyed homes. We got all sizes," Corey stated.

I frowned knowing there would be a catch, "But..?"

"But the majority of the clothes are 12xl," James snickered.

I face-palmed, "Of course you would...Take them with you and don't give them any ridiculous sizes unless you want me to deal with you."

Both just laughed and took the group of men to their satellite car. Moments later and we were all regrouped in front of the vehicles. "Okay, now explain how you were fucking cats and now human. Are you Satan's spies?" I asked glaring at the group.

"Um, Temperance, they aren't demons..." Cynthia said with a deadpanned expression.

"They are the Akatsuki from an anime show that's fairly popular with everyone," Mathew clarified.

I blinked before looking at the group then back at Matty, "I don't believe you; you can't possibly send TV-show characters into reality; it's impossible."

"Oi, blonde bomber, get over here," Cynthia ordered pointing at Deidara with a slight glare.

I raised my eyebrow as Deidara scowled at my friend. "We are not responding to any of your requests until you answer our questions," a ginger with more piercings than me stated.

"So ask," I scoffed leaning against Seth's truck rather irritated.

He narrowed his ringed eyes at me before speaking, "Where exactly are we?"

"We are three miles away from Wichita, Kansas in the United States of America," I replied. "As to where we are headed, we need to wait for a bit before we decide exactly where we are going to go."

"It seems we are in another world, Leader-sama, un," Deidara said confirming the suspicions of the other members.

I couldn't help but notice a grin coming from Mathew; I instantly narrowed my eyes at him, "What the hell are you plotting?"

"Well, Cynthia and I were looking at the map and noticed we are only about an hour and a half away from Wakita, Oklahoma," Matty said.

I frowned, my attention completely leaving the group of strangers. "No, we are not going," I said removing the radio from my waist.

The rest of my team betrayed me and began synchronized chanting of the word 'food'. "No, we're not invading my aunt," I said trying to fight a laugh at their childish behavior. Unfortunately, their chanting didn't stop and I was starting to get slightly annoyed. "Okay, if you shut up we'll go," I snapped. I sighed before looking at the ten strangers, "So be honest, are you this 'Akatsuki' they're speaking of, or are they just being retarded?"

Pein nodded in confirmation, "We are the Akatsuki organization; as to being part of this 'anime' I am not sure."

"I will show you proof if you'd like," Cynthia mused. "I happen to have a t-shirt with your organization on it."

"I hate to interrupt, but we should continue this a little later over lunch," Corey grinned.

James smirked at the group, "I am very hungry so I agree with this."

"Where will they sit?" I asked gesturing towards the Akatsuki. "I can't fit all ten in the truck."

"You can fit three others in the truck, Matty and I can take four in our truck, while the other three can ride with the twins; although be warned with them because they like to cause trouble. Maybe someone mature sure ride with them," Cynthia pointed out.

I sighed, "If three people are going to ride with me, only one of the taller guys can come because of tight spaces."

The taller, blue male shrugged, "I'll ride with you if Itachi does."

Pein nodded at Kisame, "You , Itachi, and Deidara will ride in her vehicle. Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi, you four will be with the other girl and her friend. Konan, Kakuzu, and I will be riding with the twins."

I nodded before walking back over to the truck, "Alright, we're going to Wakita, Oklahoma. We'll try to cut down as much time as possible, but I will let you guys know if you haven't heard it will be about an hour and a half drive."

"So why don't we go ahead and leave?" Cynthia scowled before heading to their truck followed by her group.

Hidan seemed to be glaring at everyone as he got in the car with Cynthia, Mathew, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi. I rolled my eyes before climbing into the driver's seat as my group followed me to my truck. Pretty soon we were all driving down the road and making our way to another state in the middle of Tornado Alley. Needless to say, the whole car trip was either an awkward silence or the anime characters questioning the technology of our world and gathering as much information as they could. "Temperance, I know you're in a hurry, but we already cut the drive by 45 minutes; if you get pulled over for speeding you can no longer lecture me," Mathew said; I could hear the fucker smirking.

I scowled at the radio before picking it up and speaking, "Dude, chill; we'll be fine. I only scold you because unlike me you don't know the police force. Besides, I'm taking back roads while speeding so I won't get in too much trouble."

"You shouldn't make fucking excuses, dammit!" Cynthia playfully growled.

"Fucking suck it, bitch, I do what I want," I grinned.

"Present it first hoe and I might," she replied.

I looked over at Seth who was scowling at me and I couldn't help but grin. "I think we're disturbing Seth; he's getting pissed, Chickie," I laughed.

It was quiet for a moment before snickering was heard, "Is Sethy-poo wanting some? Well too bad, I'm only interested in females."

I couldn't help but laugh; a small smirk cracked on the shark's features. When we first started driving they had given me their names along with the names of the other members so I wouldn't address them by their kitten names. Pretty soon we arrived in the front yard of a two story, older white home that had wind chimes and windmill-like decorations placed strategically in the front yard. An older woman was instructing someone to fix one of the broken chimes before she looked over and smiled.

This woman is my Aunt Meg. She is 55 years of age, but is only just starting to gray over her long, brunette hair. She was a bit chunky due to her age, but she lived a very healthy life-style. "Temperance, Cynthia!" she said excitedly coming over to the car just as I stepped out.

"Hello, Aunt Meg; how have you and Zara?" I asked; Zara Smith is Meg's daughter and even though she's my cousin, she is like a sister to me.

"We've been fairly well; she went to the store to grab some eggs, seems like she did just in time," Meg smiled brightly.

Cynthia and I both kissed the older woman's cheek before Meg returned the kiss with affection. I began heading inside to start cooking just as the rest of my crew began attacking my aunt with affection. "Hey, Aunt Meg!" I distinctly heard Mathew shout.

"Boys!" my aunt shouted back before kissing each of their cheeks; then her eyes landed on the ten new faces. "I don't reckon ever seeing you guys before, but make yourselves at home," Meg smiled. "I'm Meg."

They continued talking as I started to cook in the kitchen; Meg would have a hard time preparing all of this since she didn't know how much the crew eats. The door opened before a soft yet chipper voice rang through the house, "Mom, I'm home!

"Zara, your cousin is here with her crew," Meg said from the kitchen we were working so hard to make food in.

I heard the twins lowly wolf-whistle playfully just to make her feel uncomfortable. "Boys, leave her alone before I come in there or poison your food," I threatened; it wasn't that I was possessive of Zara, but she just went through a bad break-up and I didn't want her to get all emotional. I was just being protective in a sisterly way.

My cousin laughed good naturedly before emerging into the kitchen. Zara Smith is twenty years of age and stood at 5'6". Her hair was dark brown and was styled in a reverse-bob; her eyes were green but turned brown towards the pupil. She had on black, skin tight jeans and a black tank-top on due to the hot weather. She wore black converse on her feet and on her neck rested a choker; the choker had a black and white checkered pattern with lace lining the top and bottom. A cute, black bow rested in the middle and it had tie strings in the back of the choker. Right underneath the bow hung a small, silver bell making the choker seem more like a cat's collar; it was also easy to notice a couple of bobby pins on the choker itself as well. "I got the eggs, potatoes, and everything else we might need," Zara said pulling said products out of the grocery bags. "Make some new friends, Temperance?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I replied before I noticed her leaning close to me.

"You know they look an awful lot like the Akatsuki," she remarked with a gleam in her eyes.

I nodded in confirmation which resulted in a smirk forming on my cousin's face. Pretty soon the food was all made and was being dished out to the hungry visitors. "Meg, this is a lot of beef; where did you get it?" Mathew asked as I helped serve the freshly made mashed potatoes.

"Did you see my cows?" she asked putting a tender serving of steak on Hidan's plate.

"No," Matty replied before it clicked. "_Oh._"

Seth chuckled, "You slaughter your own cows? Nice."

I smirked a bit before heading to the stairs. "I'm taking a shower," I announced before heading upstairs.

**Third Person!**

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Corey shouted turning up the television; none other than Jonas was being interviewed.

"What can you tell us about tornados?" the reporter asked.

Jonas seemed to smirk before answering, "Well tornados are very unpredictable like some of my colleagues found out today, but hopefully our research will help increase the warning to fifteen minutes before the tornado strikes."

A chorus of boos erupted from the five chasers downstairs. "Turn him off," James said.

"Bastard really is in love with himself," Cynthia snorted as Corey turned off the television.

"What do you find so entertaining about chasing tornados?" Kakuzu asked though not really caring.

Seth took a bite of his steak before looking at the miser, "It's not so much the entertainment, but the science of discovering something that scientists don't already know about tornados. No one can predict when one will land except three minutes prior; the power of the tornado remains unknown until touch-down. Fortunately the one where you guys were zapped the tornado was only a strong F2 or a weak F3."

"What does F2 F3 mean, yeah?" Deidara asked grabbing seconds.

"Those are ratings of intensity based on the Fajita Scale given by meteorologists; they start at F0 and go up depending on how much the tornado eats," Corey explained before finishing his plate.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow, "How much it eats? **You make it sound like it's more than just a storm.**"

"When he says that he means how much the tornado destroys," James explained.

"You guys said something about an F5, is that the strongest, un?" Deidara asked.

The room got quiet at the five storm chasers and Zara all glanced at each other. "What would an F5 be like?" Konan asked assuming that yes, it was the strongest.

"The finger of God..." Mathew replied.

Kisame looked at the others getting slightly interested, "Have any of you seen an F5?"

Zara sighed, "Two of us have, but that is the extent...Temperance and I have been close ever since the incident."

"So what fucking happened?" Hidan asked through mouthfuls.

The twenty-year old looked at the Jashinist, "She was ten and I was five at the time, I was staying at her house when it happened. About nine at night we were woken up by her mother who as shaking us awake before we were both being carried down the stairs and into their storm shelter. Her father thought we were safe, but soon the door began to shake and the father grabbed hold of the door to try to keep it closed; it resulted in the tornado taking him along with the shelter door. Ever since Temperance has been chasing tornados in hopes to either die or prevent the same thing from happening to another person."

Corey chuckled, "And after she graduated she and 'the Extreme' began their journey of storm chasing."

"Why is Seth called 'the Extreme'?" Itachi questioned.

"Because he's fucking reckless. Bastard doesn't know the meaning of too close means when it comes to tornados," James grinned.

Temperance emerged from the stairs and grinned at the group; things were bound to get very intense.

* * *

_I appreciate all the support I'm getting! I love you readers :3. If you have any questions or just want to talk, go ahead and PM me :)_

**_Q:_**_ What is your all-time favorite TV-Show?_

**_Fun Fact:_**_ Polar bear cubs are fucking adorable_

_I would comment more, but unfortunately I have to get ready for work; have a wonderful day my lovelies! :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Change in Plans

_It's finally out! So sorry it took me so long and I apologize fully! I got in the fan fiction mood again and got around to working on this chapter. I hope you like it even though it is a bit short. _

_I do not own Naruto_

* * *

"Alright, Corey and James, I will need a Satellite reading," I said sitting at the table and getting me a small portion of food.

Pein looked at me before swallowing the food in his mouth, "Actually, there needs to be a change in plans; first, we need to discuss arrangements."

I frowned, "So you want me to forget about chasing storms?"

"Just for the time being; my organization needs a place to stay and you will oblige," the leader ordered.

My eyes narrowed into a glare as I stared at the man in front of me; like hell I was going to obey some guy who is supposedly an anime character! I marched over to him and got in his face, "Look, mister, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I'm not about to fucking abandon my research just to satisfy a group of guys who just show up out of the fucking blue? Hell fucking no!"

The Akatsuki leader looked _livid_. He was giving me a cold stare that clearly proved he was the leader; the piss ant...

"You will or we will make you," Pein stated.

I was about to open my mouth and unleash my stubborn, unbending attitude onto the leader, but Cynthia soon had her hand over my mouth. I glared at her from the corner of my eyes; bitch was going to get it later. "Temperance, now's the time to control your temper; it wouldn't be the smartest decision to piss him off. Calm down and just do as he says," my black haired friend said.

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes; I knew I was out of line, but I was frustrated as hell. I bit down own Cynthia's finger which resulted in her yelping and removing her hand. "Fine. If you're going to stay with us, however, I will be setting some rules; disagree and I will find a way to turn you back into helpless kittens and give you to the pound. You will be put down," I said crossing my arms.

"You shouldn't threaten the Akatsuki," Cynthia murmured.

Zara frowned at the group, "Guys, you shouldn't-"

"Right now I'm pissed off and I could care less who I'm fucking threatening. Either we are on the same fucking page, or his ass is grass," I snapped interrupting my cousin.

Pein glared coldly down at me, "I do not have to listen to your rules, girl. As a god and ruler of Amegakure I can do as I wish."

"Well your god-superiority-problem can kiss my ass! Our world, my house, my fucking rules!" I shouted.

Some of the Akatsuki members were staring between us unsure of the situation; they weren't sure how their leader would react to a stubborn woman telling him what to do. Fucker was looking for trouble. Tension between us continued to grow as our arguing continued to get louder and more threats entered; he even gave me a couple of death threats. I didn't notice Zara's glare getting more and more focused, but she had finally snapped. "Shut it!" her voice rang in an English accent. In case you didn't know, our families came from England so we sometimes have the accent, but not all the time.

Silence quickly came over the pair of us as I blinked at my cousin; she was normally not very out-spoken when she was around people she didn't really know so her outburst was rather shocking. "Now, rather than arguing about who has the right to say what we should consider trying to come to an agreement that will benefit both parties. It would be hard for Temperance to house ten criminals and feed them along with herself and her boyfriend. Not only will it be stressful, but it will get expensive; extremely expensive," Zara mentioned; she was generally very good at being the voice of reason.

"While this is true, we need to make sure that she won't tell anyone where or who we are. Since we seem to be popular in this world we can't risk her or her team letting a slip of information," the powerful ginger remarked.

I opened my mouth to snap back, but my cousin noticed my actions. "Val, chill. Instead of snapping at the leader, demanding the organization to obey, and then going as far as threatening them you should have just agreed and then ask nicely that they follow rules that aren't too ridiculous and will help keep them hidden," Zara glared. "Both of you get over your superiority complex and see to reason."

Pein sent a slight glare over to the girl but said nothing. "...Fine. What are you conditions, Temperance?"

I glanced at my wonderful cousin before scowling at Pein; I was not happy about coming into terms with this ass. "You will not break, sell, or try to take over anything that belongs to me in my household. My money is off limits unless it is for food or any other necessities; I won't need to worry about that though since it will be on me at all times. Any form of crime is forbidden in my home and outside of the home. If you are going out of my house you better fucking inform me unless you want me to flip shit. Let's see...Oh, until you leave, be respectful to me, my friends, and any family members that come over," I said.

"You expect us to follow all your fucking rules?" Hidan asked with a death glare.

My stubborn side decided to once again kick in and I was glaring right back, "You will fucking obey unless you want my foot up your ass."

"You will not threaten my members unless you want to deal with me and if I ask you to do something you will listen," Pein remarked with narrowed eyes.

"I think the terms are fair," Zara said before I could call out 'bull shit'.

Dumbass was going to pay for that.

"Now that we've come to an agreement I think it's best for you guys to return home for the time being. Once I convince Mom to help with some of your financial needs I'll head over to help you out when I can, Val," the blackette said with an apologetic look.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "You know what, fine; I'll post pone my damn research for the time being." I glared at the Akatsuki leader once more. "You better find a way back to your world shortly; I don't know how long I'll be able to put up with your gang."

"I could say the same thing to you," the ginger remarked coldly.

"Enough, both of you," Zara hissed.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing my belongings, "Whatever. We're heading home in the same fashion we did when coming here. We're not stopping on the way unless it is a short bathroom break. You got a problem with it, you can kiss my ass."

With many grumbles and glares, we all made our way to the vehicles and we were once again on the road. Total silence was all that engulfed the vehicle; no one wanted to start an argument. Once we did make it back to the neighborhood at 10 P.M. that night, I was ready to destroy worlds. It wasn't that way because we made frequent bathroom stops or because some of the rowdy members decided to swap rides and annoy the piss out of me. No, I pulled into my driveway and saw not only my boyfriend's car, but another car that I did not recognize. Shit was about to go down.

I quickly turned off my engine and stormed out of the car; I was oblivious to Seth hurrying to make sure I wasn't going to do something stupid. I quickly unlocked the door to my house, stormed to my bedroom door, and flung it open just in time to see my boyfriend quickly get off the top of a girl and cover up his manhood; the girl in _my_ bed looked terrified. "You son of a bitch.." I growled.

"Wait, babe, I can explain," Wyatt said quickly.

I picked up his touch lamp and launched it at him, "No need when I just fucking saw you screwing the slut! Is this who you were fucking the other night?! I should fucking strangle your ass with her corps once I split her skull with an axe!"

Wyatt had quickly gotten out of bed to dodge the projectile causing the lamp to shatter on the bed frame. The whore of a brunette that was in my bed began screaming while curling up to keep herself covered. I marched over to the whore and punched her in the face, "I don't know who that fuck you are, but get the fuck out of my bed and out of my goddamn house! I will brutally murder your ass if you don't! Scram you STD infected cunt!"

I continued swearing and beating on the scared-to-death girl for a while before Wyatt pried me away from her and crashed his lips against mine to try to calm me down. I was furious. I bit down on his lip and caused him to nurse his now bleeding lip. That's when I really felt affected by what had happened; I felt broken. Tears began running down my face as I continued to will the ass hole's head to explode. "Don't you fucking touch me, traitor. Get the fuck out of my house," I said as my voice broke.

I wasn't aware of the Akatsuki and my closest friends standing near the doorway watching the fiasco. I was oblivious to everything except for the betrayed feeling that gripped my heart. "Babe, just-just give me another-"

"I said get the fuck out of my house, Wyatt! Don't fucking come back either or I'll chop your fucking tiny, little girl balls off!" I shouted giving him a violent shove.

Wyatt had the nerve to look hurt before throwing on a pair of shorts and getting out of the house, leaving behind the slut that was still in shock. The tears continued coming down my face as I looked at the brunette that watched me in fear. "Get dressed, then get out..." I said quietly leaving the room. I didn't want to yell at her further; she was clearly unaware that the home was mine and my stupid ex-boyfriend obviously didn't inform her about me.

I sat down on the couch and stared at the ground that now seemed very interesting. I felt added wait and found Cynthia's arms wrapped around me soothingly. "Just ignore the asshole..." she said softly.

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to be alone for a while. The Akatsuki all looked at me with concern; they didn't know how stable I was at the moment. I noted the stranger leaving my home in a hurry and I broke down. Three fucking years of putting up with his shit and he cheats on me without any fucking regrets. I felt disgusted and betrayed. I heard Cynthia let out a sigh from beside me. "Seth, go clean up her bed real quick so she can get some rest," she said softly. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about this, Val. He was a dick anyways."

I wiped my eyes again before looking at my closest friend, "He had been lying to me for three fucking years...He had been feeding me lies from the beginning. I'm not beating myself up, I'm fucking hurt. All my life I've been lied to by everyone but you guys and family, why didn't I fucking see this coming?"

She sighed and pulled me into a tighter hug as Seth left the living room to clean up my room, "Don't worry about it; get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning..."

I didn't really hear what she said, but I nodded none the less. Seth left my room and I just got up and went in without saying any other words. I didn't really sleep, but I just stayed in bed all night planning on burning all of his shit in the morning.

* * *

_I know this is more drama than humor, but it was necessary. Not everything is happy-go-lucky in life and things don't go as planned; I wanted to keep things a little realistic. Anyways, I have work so I have to go. Please let me know what you think :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Dragons, tattoos, and ghosts

_I am so sorry for the delay, I have been working on this chapter for the last couple of days, but my concentration has been shot. Once again I apologize._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

I didn't mean to wake the house up at five in the morning, but the lava lamp that my ex had bought me had exploded in the fire pit along with his body sprays. The clothes instantly caught fire along with the CDs and anything else the cheating dick left behind. "What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Cynthia yell as she and the rest of my storm team followed.

"I'm upset, so I'm burning everything Wyatt had either owned or gave me," I replied. "I will be getting a tattoo later on today as well."

A smack was heard over the crackling fire and my eyes drifted over to Seth who was shaking his head in the palm of his hand. "I understand you're upset, but how is getting a tattoo a solution?" the blonde asked.

"I have been thinking about getting another one for a while now, but Wyatt didn't like the idea of a dragon tattoo looking like the dragon would be climbing up my back; said it wasn't very girly," I explained throwing the last of his things into the fire; I kept his game consoles though because video games are fun.

Cynthia rolled her eyes just as the annoyed Akatsuki came out of the house. Well, nine of them were annoyed, Deidara was just curious as to what had caused the explosion. Silly pyro. I looked at the group with a slightly humorous expression, "Ah, I bet you're wondering why I am up at this time and why things are randomly exploding in the backyard."

"Yes, would you mind explaining that?" Sasori growled. "The brat does that enough as it is."

I sighed, "I was burning all of Wyatt's belongings since I couldn't really sleep last night. Also, I would like to apologize for my attitude yesterday; I should have been more understanding about the situation, but instead I though selfishly."

Pein raised an eyebrow, "Apology accepted; what brought that up?

"I don't want the tension in the house because I decide to let my stubborn, bitchy side win," I answered.

"There's more to it than just that, isn't there?" Itachi asked.

I smirked slightly, "I'm heading to the tattoo parlor at 8; I'm getting a tattoo on my back. You guys don't have to come with me, but I'm just informing you of what I'm doing. Actually, Cynthia, go ahead and take them to the mall so they can get clothes they'd be comfortable in. I highly doubt that they like the clothes the twins picked out."

"No, not really, yeah," Deidara stated.

"This does work out..." Cynthia murmured.

I nodded, "I'll be going at 7:30." I put out the fire with the surrounding dirt and headed back inside. "I'll be making breakfast."

**Third Person****!**

Cynthia sighed as she watched her friend head back inside; she knew that Temperance wasn't fully in the game and was intentionally doing things to keep her mind off of her break-up. "Well, let's go in and get you guys ready for the wonders that is the mall; because the nearest mall is a good distance away, we'll need to leave within the next hour. There is no way I'm staying at the mall late in the afternoon because that's when the hormonal teenagers like to crowd the building," the black haired adult said heading indoors.

"How big exactly is the fucking place?" Hidan asked.

"It's pretty big," Seth remarked following the lesbian.

Pretty soon they were all inside and gathering around in the living room. A few minutes passed, and Cynthia was amusing herself by watching Deidara scan through the movie shelf. With a smirk, the twenty-five year old walked over to the unsure blonde and sat next to him. "If I was straight I'd say you looked absolutely fucking adorable with that face," she said with a grin.

The blonde bomber scowled at the odd girl, "I'm looking at these, whatever they are, un."

"They're DVDs; they are films on discs," Cynthia said. "In fact, I know of one that you guys might actually like."

"Like what, hmm?" he questioned.

The blackette turned on the TV and DVD player before putting on 'The Perfect Host'. The twenty-five year old thoroughly enjoyed the Akatsuki's reaction; they were deeply disturbed by the insane lieutenant. She didn't blame them for being disturbed, Warwick was a very confused man. About half way through the movie the group had eaten some of Temperance's cooking. Once 7:30 rolled around Temperance put on her flip flops and grabbed her keys. "Alright, I'm heading out; if you need me, call," the ginger said before leaving the house.

Cynthia sighed before grabbing looking at Mathew who just recently got up, "Hey, either give me the car keys or hurry up and change; we're going to the mall to get this group of misfits some clothes."

Mathew groaned before tossing the blackette the keys, "Take 'em."

The blackette grinned wildly before opening the front door, "Alright Akatsuki, let's get you guys some clothes!"

Used to the strange form of transportation, the Akatsuki comfortably get into the camper that belonged to Mathew and soon the group was heading to the mall. Needless to say the group was in shock by the sheer size of the building after the forty-five minute drive. "This is a shopping center?" Itachi asked in a somewhat shocked tone; most buildings back in their world that were this big were used for a significant reason, not for the pleasure of everyday people.

"Yup, everything from clothes to accessories and entertainment is in that building; Temperance doesn't really like going unless it's to Hot Topic or F.Y.E," Cynthia replied locking the car as they made their way to the two-story mall. "Alright, don't split up because I don't feel like looking for you in here. Also, behave; I don't want to cut this trip short just because you guys decide to misbehave."

"Sounds reasonable," Pein said. "Do as she says."

"Fuck," Hidan swore.

"Alright, we're moving out!" Cynthia declared as the automatic doors opened to reveal the busy mall interior.

The Akatsuki were stunned by the sheer size of the mall, and even more so as they walked by the many shops inside. The group stopped by most of the clothing stores just so the Akatsuki could check out the different clothing styles. When it was time for Konan to gather undergarments, Pein had ordered Hidan to stay put while Cynthia and said blue haired kunoichi entered Victoria's Secret. After about five hours of shopping and pulling along a grumbling Kakuzu who was pissed about the money spent, the group was finally set with everything they'd need while they stayed in Temperance's home. They were currently on their way to the tattoo shop so Cynthia could check up on her friend; she was still really worried. "Where the fuck are we going now?" Hidan asked.

"Back to Healy; I need to check on Temperance..." the lesbian replied; her speech began to slow when she said her friends name as she noticed an ominous cloud in the distance. It didn't look like a storm cloud, but it was dark.

Without thinking about anything else, Cynthia turned on the upcoming dirt road and headed straight for it; curiosity was in full control. "What are you doing?" Pein questioned.

"I am checking out this random, dark cloud that is over there," she replied flooring it.

"Pein-sama, that's the area where that one house was," Konan remarked recognizing the area.

Cynthia looked at Konan curiously, "Where what house was?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "The house that had a weird...presence in it; we woke up as felines near that house. When we did investigate the home a distraught chakra was engulfing it."

There was a gleam of curiosity that twinkled in the blackette's eyes as the home came into view. When they did arrive at the house Cynthia got out of the camper and immediately felt shivers go up and down her spine. "...You're right, there is something off about this home..." she said uncertainly.

The Akatsuki all visibly tensed at being back to the unnatural home. Cynthia, being the curious girl she was, made the decision to open the door to the house; upon opening the door, an unnatural chill ran along her body. The adrenaline that was now flowing through her made the blackette feel excited as she grinned madly. "We should check it out," she stated.

Hidan looked at the lesbian like she was crazy, "You're fucking joking right?"

"Nope, why not investigate the home? It would be awesome if it was-"

A loud bang sounded through the house; and they had seen the cause. A closet door that was to the left in the dust covered living room had slammed itself shut. Cynthia went from wanting to explore to instantly frightened. She liked watching the shows of the supernatural, but witnessing it personally scared her to death. She glanced at a mirror that was in the living room and instantly froze; the mirror was showing a shadow of a person with glowing, read eyes. Without any second thoughts she bolted from the house just as the front door slammed shut. "Holy shit!" she shouted. "Th-there is something in that damn home!"

"That's what we were fucking telling you!" Hidan shouted.

"I didn't think you were serious! I don't believe in the supernatural stuff like Temperance, but now I do! I mean fuck, whatever is in there is pissed about something!" the twenty-five year old said before getting into the driver's seat of the camper. "Let's go before something else happens."

Without any delay the Akatsuki were all in the vehicle and the crew were back on the road. In no time the group was back in Healy, Kansas and found themselves parked in front of the tattoo shop. Once inside they approached the front counter. "Hey, we're here to see Temperance Valentine," Cynthia told the black haired woman at the desk.

"Room 4," the lady said without much care in the world.

The twenty-five year old nodded before heading to said room; she instantly dead-panned when she saw Temperance pretty much topless due to the big dragon's body being detailed on her back. "I was hoping you were joking about getting a big tattoo on your back," the blackette said.

Most of the Akatsuki boys cleared their throats and suddenly found interest in the ground. Hidan, being the pervert he is, grinned at the read head in the chair. "I was as serious as a heart attack; besides, I wanted a different tattoo besides the kanji for 'courage' on my neck," Temperance remarked.

"You know what your aunt and cousin are going to say," Cynthia sighed.

"'You shouldn't mark your own body' or maybe they'd say 'why in the devil would you do something so stupid?'," the twenty-six year old mocked.

"Anyways, there is a haunted house three miles outside of here; I went to investigate and I nearly shit my pants!" Cynthia stated.

Temperance's head snapped in her friends direction, "What do you mean haunted house? You don't believe in the supernatural..."

"I do now," she said.

The red head frowned before looking at the ground, "Why are you telling me? You know I'm terrified of that stuff. I can't even watch any horror films without having to be escorted to the bathroom in the middle of the night; I can't be alone for the rest of the evening; why are you trying to freak me out right now?"

"I informed her we arrived near the home," Konan said.

Temperance was now staring at the bluette, "You mean you guys were there when you first came here..?"

Pein nodded in confirmation, "The four who were teleported just outside of the home were Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu; the rest of us were a good distance away."

A groan escaped from the twenty-six year old's mouth, "That probably means that the home is the place you need to be in order to make it home..."

The Akatsuki all looked at each other and then at Temperance; as crazy as it sounded, it actually made a lot of sense much to the disdain of the two storm chasers.

* * *

_Alrighty, if you're wondering what the tattoo looks like, it looks similar to this image: image s3/i/200 5/15 0/e /d /Dr agon_ Tattoo_ Design_ by _ buckskinmare .jpg the only difference is that she is getting more detail and it's colored. The tattoo extends over her back and the tail ends on her left hip. Unfortunately, you'll have to delete the spaces in order to make the link work._

_Anyways, please review and let me know what you think :)_


	8. AN

_Hello readers,_

_ I know it has been a while since I have updated any of my stories, and I apologize. I regret to say that work, depression, and a lacking social life have got me down and I'm no longer in an anime mood. I'm in a Rise of the Guardians mood and I'm thinking about starting a fan fiction on that. As of right now __**All Stories Are OnHold.**__ I have been trying to work on my stories, but I'm not motivated to do so. I apologize, but none of the stories are going to be continued as of right now. As for the Secret Guardian sequel, I have started the first chapter, but it will not be posted until my other stories are either completed or I decide that I'm no longer continuing said story at all. I will keep everyone informed as to what I plan on doing. Thank you for those who haven't given up on me._

_ Thank you my lovelies,_

_ Sunshine-Girl234_


End file.
